Curse Of Sonic exe
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Eggman sends Sonic and his friends a strange Email containing a download link and then sends a strange DVD. At first Sonic doesn't think anything of it. Though things start getting strange. Why does Shadow look so worried and why is Sonic found wounded the next morning? Just what is this Sonic.exe? Rated T for language and violence. Possible Sonadow if you look at it hard enough.
1. What Is Sonic exe?

_Sonic,Tails,Amy,Shadow,Knuckles,and Silver are all at Sonic's house playing Light VS Dark in Kid icarus uprising. (For Shadow it's more like he's sitting on the floor with his arms crossed)_

***Doorbell rings***

Tails: Sonic was anyone else supposed to show up?

Sonic. I don't think so bro. It was hard enough getting Shadow here.

Shadow: Why do you think that is faker?

Sonic: I'll get it. *Gets up*

Shadow: He's ignoring me…

Silver: Trust me he's not the only one.

Shadow: Why i outta-

Silver: uhh...i'll go see what Sonic's doing…*Runs away*

Shadow: Can i leave now?

Knuckles: Oh suck it up. If i have to be here, then you do too.

Amy: Oh come on guys! This is fun!

Tails: You're only enjoying yourself because you just enjoy the RARE moments when Sonic isn't running away from you.

Amy: Maybe…*Grins*

Tails: *Sigh*

***There's a small explosion by the door and Sonic and Silver scream***

Shadow: Oh What the F*** is going on now!?

Amy: Shadow! Language!

Tails: Sonic! Silver! Are you guys ok?

Sonic: Stupid Bokkun…*Wipes off ashes and charred fur*

Silver: *Walks in perfectly fine*

Knuckles: Silver? How?

Silver: I protected myself. Sorry Sonic.

Sonic: Nah it's fine.

Amy: Did he deliver anything?

Sonic: Yea he gave me a DVD. (Gee i wonder what will be on this..)

Tails: Oh great...well might as well see what Eggman wants this time…

Shadow: Why should we care!? I say you guys let me Chaos Spear it.

Knuckles: Just put it in Sonic.

Sonic. Alright...here we go. *Starts up the DVD player and TV*

Tails: Hmm...strange…

Amy: What's wrong Tails?

Tails: Eggman sent me an E-Mail.

All: WHAT!?

Silver: Why the heck would he send you an E-mail.

Sonic: I wasn't even aware he knew we had an E-mail address.

Shadow: What does it say fox?

Tails: Nothing...it just has a download link.

Knuckles: How stupid does he think we are.

Tails: *Clicks link*

Sonic: Tails! What are you doing!?

Tails: I'm not gonna download it. I just wanna see the file name. It looks like a Mediafire link.

Shadow: You're an idiot…

Sonic: Shadow,lay off.

Shadow: Humph...who's gonna make me faker?

Silver: Oh chaos here we go…

Sonic: I'll make you if you don't stop making fun of Tails!

Shadow: *Punches Sonic in the face*

Sonic: Ow! You…

Amy: ENOUGH! *Pulls out her hammer*

Sonic: *Steps back* Easy Ames…

Shadow: *Starts laughing*

Sonic: I wouldn't do that if i were you.

Shadow: I can't believe you fear Pinkie's hammer of all things.

Amy: Grrrr….*Smashes Shadow in the head with her hammer*

Sonic: I can't believe you let her do that.

Shadow: Damn! That hurts!

Sonic: Now you see why i fear it.

Knuckles: This is amusing.

Silver: Agreed.

Sonic: Hey Tails? You got that file up yet?

Tails: Yea,and i can't decide whether to be worried or amused.

Amy: Why Tails? What does it say?

Tails:

Sonic: *Falls onto the carpet laughing his head off*

Shadow: *Chuckles*

Silver: That's stupid.

Knuckles: Exe...so it's a game?

Tails: Yea,but I'm not downloading it.

Knuckles: Hey Sonic? *Looks over to see Sonic still laughing on the floor* Never mind. Silver you

do it.

Silver: Oh fine…*Puts the DVD in*

DVD Eggman: Sonic. I'm sure by now Tails has noticed the Email i sent.

Sonic: *Gets up off the floor and watches*

DVD Eggman: Now i'm not stupid. I know you and Tails won't download it. I know you don't trust me. So what i have done is i played the game myself and recorded it. I put it on this DVD. I want you and possibly your friends to see it. FYI you'll like the ending. Well the last character you play as anyway. Enjoy my favorite little rat! *Laughs evilly and fades out*

Shadow: No comment.

Silver: That's pretty much what i was thinking.

Amy: I outta go to his base and knock him cross-eyed!

Sonic: Amy calm down. It's just a joke. I say watch it.

Shadow: Can't say i'm not curious. *Plays the gameplay video*

Tails: Ha,good one Eggman. It's the title screen from Sonic 1.

Sonic: Wait...did anyone else see that?

Silver: It looked like something flashed for a split second.

Shadow: What was Eggman even thinking?

Amy: At least he had the common sense to realize that we weren't gonna download his crap…

Sonic: We've got creepy Earthbound music,the character select from Sonic 3,and a weird red background. Well…

Shadow: Looks like you can play as Tails,Knuckles,and Eggman.

Tails: Oh great…

Knuckles: Glad i'm not first.

Silver: Glad i'm not part of it at all.

Amy: Same here.

Sonic: Weird. I would have thought that he would've wanted to torture me. Not you guys.

Knuckles: How do you know it's gonna be that kind of game?

Sonic: *Points at the character select*

Knuckles: Oh...right…

Shadow: So he selected Tails first.

Tails: I'm just running down Green Hill Zone by the looks of it.

Sonic: Why aren't there any enemies?

Silver: or spikes?

Amy: *Squeals*

Sonic: What's wrong Amy?

Amy: Look at the screen!

Tails: Oh my God!

Shadow: What's with the dead animals?

Knuckles: Ok,that's just wrong.

Sonic: I have no response. Then again i'm not surprised Eggman would do this.

Silver: As Tails's sprite keeps walking,more dead animals come up. Look,there's a pile now…

Amy: Look,i think it's a cutscene.

Sonic: Tails stops and sees me. Why is he walking so slowly now?

Tails: And what's up with the static?

Knuckles: It's getting louder…

Shadow: Geez that's lou-wait what the!?

Sonic: Why do i have Zalgo eyes?

Shadow: Oh S*** i know what's going on! *Dashes out of the house*

Amy: Wimp.

Sonic: *Sweatdrops*

Tails: You ok Sonic?

Sonic: Oh yea i'm fine. I've just never seen Shadow do that before.

Silver: I don't think any of us have. It did look kinda funny though.

Sonic: Yea. It did. So now there appears to be text on screen. "Hello,do you want to play with me?"

Knuckles: No. I don't.

Tails: Who in this game said that? Sonic or me?

Amy: I think it was Sonikku.

Sonic: *Facepalm* Amy please stop with that.

Amy: Awww come on! It's a cute name!

Sonic: No it's not…

Amy: Whatever. I won't stop calling you that.

Sonic: *Shakes head*

Knuckles: Jeez...now the level is on fire!

Tails: Wait...is my sprite looking at us?

Silver: 4th wall break!

Amy: What is up with this music!?

Sonic: Certainly not something i'd listen to.

*** sprite pops up all over the screen***

Sonic: What the heck is that!?

Knuckles: Woah…

Silver: Holy crap!

Amy: *Squeals and hides under a pillow*

Tails: *Hides under his tails*

Sonic: What the heck is going on!?

Knuckles: That...Sonic sprite is chasing Tails now…

Sonic: That's not me!

Silver: What is wrong with his eyes!?

Tails: *Looks horrified*

Sonic: Tails! Buddy! You realize i would never do this right!?

Tails: *Continues watching with his mouth agape*

Sonic: Why? Just why?

Knuckles: This is so weird.

Amy: That stupid drowning theme doesn't help either!

Silver: It...caught Tails.

Tails: Well...it disappeared and i'm crying?

Sonic: Wait...no i just appeared in front of you and now i'm...OH MY GOD!

Tails: Did that thing just FREAKING KILL ME!?

Sonic: Eggman is so gonna pay for this! I would rather kill myself before i kill someone else. ESPECIALLY Tails!

Knuckles: Well when Eggman says he'll torture you he ain't kidding.

Amy: M-more T-text…

Sonic: "You're too slow. Wanna Try Again?"

Tails: Hell no!

Knuckles: I think this is what Eggman would like to see Sonic do.

Silver: Jerk. Hey Sonic,you ok?

Sonic: *Stands up and walks upstairs into his bedroom and slams the door*

Amy: Sonikku? *Goes upstairs*

Knuckles: Poor guy. This is awful.

Tails: *Shivers*

**~With Shadow~**

Shadow: *Skating* (I recognize that game! I should've guessed that Eggman would use this! Damn...as much as i don't like Sonic,I'm not letting Eggman do this!) *Bursts into Eggman's base*

Eggman: Ah Shadow! What a surprise.

Shadow: Shut it! Why did you send that CD?

Eggman: Well,first of all i didn't make it. I found it. Second, i sent it to make Sonic...well i'll put it this way. He'll be a lot less annoying.

Shadow: Why you…*Flattening his ears in realization*

Eggman: Sad isn't it? You might wanna head back now. Before i decide to capture you.

Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!

Eggman: Wait, WHAT!?

*Machines explode and Shadow runs off*

Eggman: Damn you Shadow…

**~Back With Sonic and company~**

Sonic: *Comes back downstairs* Ok i'm done.

Tails: You ok?

Sonic: Yea,i just punched a pillow to oblivion. Now i'm fine.

Knuckles: Looks like i'm up. *Points at the screen*

Amy: *Hugs Sonic*

Sonic: *Smiles slightly* Thanks Ames.

Amy: Anytime Sonikku.

Sonic: *Rolls eyes*

Silver: *Looks out the window* Hey Shads is coming back.

Sonic: Uh,he's coming in fast...TAKE COVER!

Shadow: *Crashes through the door*

Silver: Geez shadow! Must you!?

Shadow: Stop watching this! All of you!

Sonic: What? Shadow what's-

Shadow: *Ejects the CD*

Amy: Shadow what are you-

Shadow: *Throws the CD out the window*

Knuckles: Shadow,did you really have to have it smash through a window?

Shadow: You'll thank me later.

Silver: Sonic? What time is it?

Sonic: 8:26 PM

Amy: That late!? Dang i gotta go home. Cya! *Dashes out the hole in the wall where the door used to be*

Silver: *Stretches* Me too. See you guys tomorrow! *Walks out*

Knuckles: Man i gotta go make sure that bat isn't trying to steal the Master Emerald again. *Glides away*

Sonic/Tails: *Gives Shadow death glares*

Shadow: I'll come fix it tomorrow. You'll thank me for this! Chaos Control! *Teleports away*

Sonic: *Facepalms*

Tails: I'm gonna go to bed. You coming Sonic?

Sonic: Nah. I'm gonna be up a while longer.

Tails: Ok. *Flies upstairs*

Sonic: I wonder what the rest of the game was. *Gets on Tails's computer and downloads the game*

**~Get's to the Knuckles part~**

Sonic: Ok so knuckles is running down this little road with giygas music playing? Weird…

*Static flashes*

Sonic: Ah jeez! That's dumb. Great now there's blood everywhere.

***Static again***

Sonic: Gah! "Found You." Who found me? wait huh? That zalgofied version of me is stalking Knuckles? Guess i'll try to punch it.

*Hears a laugh from the game*

Sonic: Huh? What was that?

*** appears in front of Knuckles***

Sonic: what the-

*Ear splitting scream*

Sonic: Ah! *Flattens his ears*

: So many souls to play with,so little time. Wouldn't you agree?

Sonic: No! I do not agree!

*Character select comes back up*

Sonic: Now i can play as Eggman? Humph can't say i'll be sympathetic here…

*Goes down some stairs*

Sonic: Ah! That stupid laugh again!

***Static***

Sonic: What is with all the red static?

*A realistic zalgo version of Sonic's face comes up with sharp fangs covered in blood*

Sonic: OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?

: I...AM...GOD!

Sonic: *Ends up being flung across the room and getting slammed into the wall*

: *Picture starts blinking*

Sonic: *Looks up barely conscious* What...are...you? *Falls over*

**~The next Morning~**

Tails: *Walks downstairs and looks at the living room* Oh my god! Sonic! *Runs over and sees

Sonic unconscious and bleeding from a head wound* What do i do!? Oh! I know!

*bandages Sonic's head*

Tails: What could've…*Looks at his computer and sees the "I am god" face* No way! He didn't! Aw man...I gotta call Shadow! *Goes to the telephone* Come on Shadow! Pick up!

Shadow: Do you have any idea what time it is!?

Tails: Shadow! I came downstairs and Sonic was hurt!

Shadow: What!? How!?

Tails: He had a wound on his head and there's something else.

Shadow: I'll be right over.

Tails: Could you get the others?

Shadow: Sure. *Hangs up*

**~10 Minutes later~**

Shadow: *Comes in* Fox where is he?

Tails: Over there.

Shadow: *Walks over and looks at sonic* Hey Tails?

Tails: yea?

Shadow: He's not just bleeding from the head. Look,his eyes are bleeding.

Tails: Oh no...what's wrong with him?

Shadow: Eggman. He did something to the game.

Tails: Um yea. Didn't he create it?

Shadow: No. He said he found it. He must have edited it though.

Tails: To do what?

Shadow: I'm not sure.

Knuckles: *Runs in screaming*

Tails: Knuckles! What's wrong!?

Knuckles: Look what i found in my house this morning! *Pulls out a Zalgofied Sonic plushie*

Tails: Holy crud! I found one just like it upstairs!

Shadow: Damn…

Silver/Amy: *Run in*

Silver: We came as soon as we heard!

Amy: Sonikku! *Runs over to him, knocking Shadow over in the process* Is he ok?

Tails: I don't know. Come on over here guys. I'll tell you what happened.

Amy: Alright.

Knuckles: Amy…

Amy: Yea.

Knuckles: Look at Sonic…

Amy: *Turns around and screams*

**Sonic opens his eyes to reveal two black eyes with glowing red pupils.**

* * *

**Should i make a second chapter? Or should i leave it like this? X3**


	2. What's Wrong With Sonic?

**Reviewers:**

**Pershi- Thanks! I'm glad you like the little pairing i did!**

**Joshua The Hedgefox-Thanks for wanting more!**

**Brebeans- Thanks for the praise! It means so freaking much!**

**I'm SOOOOO Glad People Like This! This Was Only Experimentation!**

* * *

Shadow: Faker? What the heck is wrong with your eyes?!

Tails: S-Sonic?

Sonic: _*Glares and bares his teeth which have become fangs*_

Amy: _*Backs away in terror*_

Sonic: _*Stands up and lunges at Amy*_

Silver: Sonic! Stop! _*Traps him in Telekinesis*_

Tails: Run!

***Everyone except Silver runs out of the house***

Knuckles: What the hell was that!?

Shadow: I warned that moron.

Tails: What happened Shadow!? Why Is Sonic like that!?

Shadow: _*Turns away with his arms crossed*_ Eggman put some kind of evil spirit into that game.

Amy: WHAT!?

Knuckles: So it possessed him!?

Shadow: Yes.

***Silver jumps out of the broken window***

Tails: Silver! What's wrong?

Silver: Sonic escaped from me. He ran out the back of the house.

Knuckles: Where the heck is he going? _*Looks at Shadow*_

Shadow: He's heading for Eggman's base.

Amy: _*Pulls out her hammer*_ I'm gonna freaking kill him for this!

Silver: Amy! Watch it!

Tails: Shadow?

Shadow: Yes fox?

Tails: How do you know so much about this?

Shadow: I went to Eggman's base the other day and he told me.

Silver: Oh! So you weren't running cause you were scared.

Shadow: _*Gives Silver a death glare*_

Silver: I'll shut up now.

Knuckles: You left after that?

Shadow: I destroyed a room full of machines first.

Tails: Alright then. What should we do now?

Amy: I say we should go show Eggman what for.

Knuckles: Sounds good to me.

Shadow:*Thinking* You're gonna pay Eggman. Harming me is one thing. Taking Sonic against his will is another.

Silver: Let's go!

Shadow: Alright. Chaos Control!

***In front of Eggman's base***

Amy: Alright let's do this!

Silver: We gotta be careful Amy. We might end up fighting Sonic.

Amy: …

Tails: …

Shadow: _*Turns away again*_

Knuckles: We'll snap him out of it! Come on!

***After fighting their way through the base***

Silver: Look! There's a door labeled "Control Room".

Shadow: Aright. Chaos Spear! _*Destroys the door*_

Tails: Was that really necessary?

Shadow: Doesn't belong to any of us.

Tails: That didn't stop you from destroying my front door and smashing my window.

Amy: _*Walks in first*_ Where are you Eggman!

Knuckles: _*Sighs and walks in*_

***Everyone walks into the middle of the room***

Eggman: Hello rodents.

Shadow: Eggman! Where's Sonic!?

Silver: What did you do!?

Shadow: You idiot. I already told you.

Eggman: Did you Shadow? That explains why it took until this morning for him to come.

Amy: _*Readies her hammer*_

Eggman: Easy little Rose.

Amy: Shut up!

Eggman: Sonic! Come out here!

***Sonic walks out and now his gloves are gone and he has sharp black claws***

Tails: _*Bursts into tears*_

Silver: *_Get's ready to blast Eggman*_

Eggman: Sonic. Attack.

Sonic: _*Roars and tackles Silver,ready to claw his face off*_

Shadow: Sonic! ENOUGH! _*Chaos Spear's Sonic*_

Sonic: _*Hits the back wall and glares with his glowing red eyes*_

Tails: Sonic…

Amy: _*Hugs tails*_

Shadow: Silver. Are you alright?

Silver: Yes.

Knuckles: Eggman! What is Sonic possessed by!?

Eggman: _*Laughs*_ Didn't Shadow tell you? Go on Shadow. Tell them!

Shadow: _*Closes his eyes*_ Zalgo.

Knuckles: What the hell is that!?

Tails: _*Sniff*_ It's an evil entity that's only purpose is to corrupt.

Amy: Tails…

Shadow: You've gone too far this time Eggman!

Silver: What do we do Shadow!?

Eggman: You can't do anything! The only way to free him is by killing him! _*Laughs*_ Sonic! Kill the-wait what are you doing!?

Sonic: _*In a warped voice*_ **You are NOTHING! Time for you to perish! **

Tails: Sonic! Don't!

Sonic: _*Laughs*_ **He doesn't deserve to live**

!

Eggman: You're the one who's nothing! _*Presses a button and restraints appear and trap sonic*_

Sonic: _*Laughs*_ **No mortal. I...am...GOD!** _*Destroys the restraints and tackles Eggman*_

Shadow: I won't let you do this Sonic! Chaos Control! _*Shadow and Sonic teleport out of the room*_

Tails: _*Looks at Eggman with blue fire in his eyes*_ How do we help him! You tell us or...or…*_Pulls out his blaster*_

Amy: _*thinking* (Oh my god Tails)_

Knuckles: You heard him Eggman. How do we fix him?

Eggman: Fine. You need too…

***With Sonic and Shadow***

Sonic: **Why did you stop me fool!? I'll kill you!**

Shadow: Sonic come on! You said yourself that you'd rather take your own life before you'd take another's!

Sonic:** You must've imagined that!** *_Laughs*_** I'll destroy everyone in this pathetic world starting with you!**

Shadow: _*Closes his eyes_* If it must come to that…_*Eyes snap open*_ I'll stop you!

Sonic: _*smiles showing his fangs* __**Bring it!**__*Charges at Shadow*_

***Back with Eggman and the others***

Knuckles: That's how we stop this!?

Eggman: Yes. Bring him to Angel Island and together with all the chaos emeralds and the master emerald,you can free sonic from this insanity.

Tails: I can't believe you. Out of all the things you've done.

Amy: I'm not forgetting this Eggman.

Silver: Neither am i.

***Everyone walks out***

Eggman: _*Smiles*_ Oh i'm sure you'll want to. Especially you Sonic.

***Back with Sonic and Shadow, Shadow has inflicted damage on Sonic but it's clear who's winning***

Shadow: Why you…

Sonic: _*Laughs*_ **You thought you could defeat me!? A GOD!?**

Shadow: …

Sonic: **Ha! Prepare to die Shadow the hedgehog!**

Knuckles: Shadow! Get down!

Shadow: Huh?

Sonic: **What now!?**

Tails: Take this! _*Blasts Sonic with his weapon*_

Sonic: **Augh!**

Amy: _*Helps Shadow up*_ Are you alright!?

Shadow: Yea i'm fine. _*Thinking*_ Did i shed a tear when i heard Sonic say that?

Silver: Everyone ok?

Sonic: **I'll kill you all!** _*Starts running on all fours*_

Knuckles: Shadow! Chaos Control us to Tails's house!

Shadow: Alright. Chaos Control! _*Everyone vanishes*_

Sonic: _*Skids to a stop*_ **At least i know where their going…**

***At Tails's house***

Shadow: Did you guys find out what to do?

Silver: Yes we just need to get Sonic to Angel island.

Shadow: Why?

Tails: We can free him using the Chaos emeralds and Master emerald together!

Shadow: You have all the emeralds?

Tails: Yup. I have 5 of them. Plus the ones that you and Silver have. Sonic doesn't have one cause he left it here.

Knuckles: Thank god…

Amy: Uh guys?

Shadow: What is it Rose?

Amy: Look out the window!

***Sonic is running up to the house using the speed he's known for***

Knuckles: oh great…

Shadow: Alright. Silver,you're gonna stop him long enough for me to Chaos Control him and all of us there.

Tails: Alright let's do this.

***Everyone walks outside***

Sonic: **Ha! FOUND YOU!**

Silver: Hyya!

Sonic: **What!? Release me!**

Silver: Now Shadow!

Shadow: Chaos Control!

***On Angel Island***

Amy: Keep holding him Silver!

Silver: Easier said than done!

Knuckles: Put on top of the master emerald Silver!

Sonic: **Argh! Release me you fools!**_*Breaks free from Silver*_

Silver: Shadow! HURRY!

Shadow: Now the chaos emeralds should free him from this evil spirit!

***Chaos emeralds float all around Sonic, preventing him from moving.***

Sonic: **Argh! Stop! STOP!** *_Fangs shrink and claws go back to normal size*_

*A bright flash covers the area*

Amy: Did it work?

Tails: Please let it have worked!

***The light dies away***

Shadow: _*Looks at Sonic*_ Oh my god…Sonic are you alright!?

Sonic: Ugh...where am i? Shads?

Shadow: _*Sighs in relief*_

Tails: Sonic! _*Hugs his brother*_

Sonic: Tails...I have no clue what's going on but if it upset you this badly i'm sorry.

Amy: Sonikku! _*Glomps him*_

Sonic: Amy! Let go!

Silver/Knuckles: *_Start laughing*_

Sonic: Seriously...what happen-ugh…_*Holds his head*_

Shadow: What's wrong faker?

Sonic: My head hurts. Dang. Wait…_*eyes widen in realization and quickly moves away from Tails and Amy*_

Amy: Sonikku? What's wrong?

Sonic: I almost killed you guys! That's what!

Shadow: _*Puts a hand on Sonic's shoulder*_ No. It wasn't you. Don't start with that.

Sonic: _*Sheds a tear*_ All because i wanted to see that stupid game…

Shadow: You guys head back. I'll deal with faker here. _*Tosses Silver a Chaos Emerald*_

Silver: Ok.

Tails: I'll come back for the others later.

***Everyone disappears leaving Sonic and Shadow alone***

Sonic: What have i done?

Shadow: Nothing! Now shut up about it!

Sonic: …

Shadow:_ *Thinking*_ Damnit faker! Are you really gonna make me have to?

Sonic: I'm sorry shadow…

Shadow: _*Hugs Sonic*_

Sonic: Shadow! what are you-

Shadow: Shut it. _*Let's go*_

Sonic: _*Stares open-mouthed*_

Shadow: If you tell anyone i just did that i'll Chaos Blast you into oblivion.

Sonic: _*Grins and gives his signature thumbs up*_ Whatever you say shads. Come on. Let's go. _*Grabs a Chaos emerald*_

Shadow: _*Grabs one too*_ Alright Faker. *thinking* Just be safe...

* * *

**How was this? I experimented with this seeing if i could write Sonic stories as well as Kid icarus. Read and Review!**


End file.
